Return Of The Hero Of Olympus
by Epic.Hermits.United
Summary: This Fanfic is an mystery as it doesnt start normal it includes Annabeth,Percy,Thalia,Nico,Grover,Luke And Camp half-blood. When a Mysterious Boy Appears out of no where with Grover, Ryuk Saxon.. Just What Kind Half-Blood Is He With These Great Powers..
1. Just Who Are You?

**Okay This Is my first Fanfic so be easy yesh? Okie dokie Author note Here Btw.. T_T  
>This author note is a bit of a spoiler okay?<br>This isn't the starting of the story its somewhere after some random events etc etc. Annabeth is 19 So Is The Mysterious Ryuk, So Everyone is 19 Kay?**

**_PLUS I DON'T OWN ANY RICK RIORDAN SERIES (Depressingly..)_  
><strong>

**I'll explain Everything later in the chapters okay.. im kinda liek lets write some of this imagination from my head and share with you, following on after that i pretty Spoiled this story but what the hell its like 3 pages on MS pfft you should be proud i never write storys so long.. ANYWAY Enjoy ^_^ Following this mystery here i promise you will find out eventually understand this chapter after i created my future chapters i will pretty much get right to where the scene is now then i will probably skip this scene because im not repeating it again :\ so Okay  
><strong>

* * *

><p>At The Beach On the dock a secret place only Annabeth and Percy Knew... Where Ryuk was silently staring out into the open of the beach this place is a private place where no one finds the two best friends... Annabeth followed Ryuk from The Poseidon Cabin straight and went after him making sure nobody was following her so she placed her invisibility cap on and followed Ryuk. About time nearly losing him sometimes she found him on an dock she immediately realized that is was Annabeth and Percy's old hiding spot so they could sneak out and just talk about their life and etc...<p>

Annabeth saw Ryuk sitting down at the edge of the dock looking outwards, annabeth hopped up and walked behind Ryuk and knelt behind him and whispered in his ear "I knew it was you who toke me to the Infirmary Ryuk if-that's-you-real-name" Annabeth leaned in and started pecking kissing from his ear to the corner of his mouth, Ryuk Replied "What do you mean If-That's-Your-Real-Name..? The Name Is Ryuk Saxon You Know I've been here for Six days and a Daughter of Athena Can't Remember my name? I'm shocked." Annabeth grabbed his chin and force him to look at her.

Annabeth look at him for a while before crushing her lips against Ryuk's, His eyes widen only a fraction but then slammed shut as Annabeth's eyes fluttered closed, Ryuk slid his arm around her waist and flipped the over so he's on top of her, Ryuk then toke control of kissing swiping his tongue along her bottom lip he then force his tongue pass her lips and claimed her mouth. Annabeth melted under him; her body was sending fire and electricity everywhere to the very end of her toes making them curl under the pleasure of the electric flames.

Annabeth bit/sucked, on his lower lip and growled as she tried to take control of the kissing. "You are so naughty annabeth" Ryuk purred. Annabeth shivered; as his tongue ran along her bottom lip she couldn't contain the pleasurable moan as it ran unconfined up her throat. Ryuk smirked as he pressed his lips against her jaw hunting down her throat "what happen if you're not who I really thought you were? Annabeth choked out. Annabeth couldn't keep her heart rate down nor, her breathing she really didn't care but she knew the-so-called-Ryuk knew he was winning at making annabeth surrender under his seductive spell.

Ryuk started to suck a little harder at the sweet spot on her throat, "so annabeth would you be disappointed if I didn't turn out to be the person your begging so badly to see?" ryuk purred. Annabeth bit her bottom lip and replied "I'm not _begging_ so badly for you to actually be who I may thought you were."ryuk pulled back to look her straight in the eyes and with having an eyebrow raised "oh?" he smirked, annabeth narrowed her eyes at ryuk.

"Oh so if I had I dunno _powers_ that could actually _change_ the colour of my eyes and hair etc. do you think I would really use them to hide my _true identity_... If I truly have one that is?" annabeth bit her lip. Her lip would probably swollen by now, ryuk kept a serious face but annabeth could see the amusement in his eyes "of course you would I bet you would be a scare little idiot who is afraid of people seeing who he might truly be... Maybe he could be a _monster_." annabeth snapped back at him.

His eyes widen a bit the amusement died in his eyes, his voice low and serious "what makes you think he could a _monster_?" annabeth just stared and replied in an intelligent voice "whatever he is _hiding_ or whatever _he is afraid to face_. he finds in _trading places _with an idiot like yourself therefore joking his friends around that care for his true self and giving them a pathetic and useless idiot that thinks he really knows everything about his friends where they are left wandering who the _fuck is this guy_?"

ryuk just stared with an empty expression. He climbed off her, stood up, and snapped back at her "so you _really think_ you know who i am truly? You think I'm a pathetic useless idiot that's a _know-it-all?_ Is that who you think _I truly am a pathetic wimp?_" yelling out the last out. Annabeth had nothing to say but just stare at him, she saw the hurt and anger flow in his eyes she saw angry tears begin to start in his beautiful white eyes that are now swirling with such colours that are dark and sad colours, _horrible colours_. Annabeth could tell he was truly hurt by her words. "_WELL_? What you're not going to answer back are you annabeth? Hmm what nothing to say? _PATHETIC!_ I would think _a daughter of Athena _would at least reply aye?" yelling at annabeth with such hurt laced within side his voice.

Annabeth looked away from his upset and hurt gaze, ryuk sighed "_sorry..._ But you would have to understand if a person like that would just want to _hide away for ever and never see anybody_ that would _relive_ such _horrible memories_ don't you agree annabeth?" annabeth bit her tongue and built up the courage to even talk to him again, letting out a shallow breath "what could so _horrible _that somebody couldn't _face it_ and _see_ their friends again?"

ryuk glanced at annabeth for a bit calculating something like wandering if she should really know something then looked away and replied "annabeth what happen to Percy _at the end of the war_?" ,annabeth was confused at the question but replayed it over and over in her head and unconsciously answered "kronos was _close_ to getting what he wanted but then Percy slashed his _Achilles spot_ and then jumped into Luke/Kronos' body and forced him out and helping Luke regain his body then _slaughtering innocent half-bloods_ making me think he actually lost his _sanity_ and had gone _insane_ and even his father got _a face full of blood_ from a demigod that tried to run, then laughed like he was _enjoying himself_ and that _scared me_ so much, and the gods saw what he had did and sent him to tartarus and before he went he walked up to me like he was _expecting a goodbye_. But no I didn't _why I should_? he _killed_ some of _my brothers and sisters_ it was so horrible I never want to see him again, but when I heard he _escaped_ I was afraid he might come and visit here and _slaughter_ some more people because it look like _he enjoyed it_" taking a huge gulp after she finished.

She looked sideways to ryuk who was _just standing still as a stick_, no emotion across his face what so ever it freaked her out _a lot_. "Do you really think _Percy_ would do such a thing like that without a reason? Annabeth let me ask you this _do you know Percy at all_?" that question at the end caught her off guard and seriously offended her **"**_**OF COURSE**_** I KNOW HIM BETTER THAN YOU I GUESS!"** she screamed at ryuk. Filled with so much anger and hatred to ryuk for even thinking that annabeth didn't know seaweed brain at all that's just an insult she's known Percy since they were both 10 years old, when he wobbled down into the camp muttering for his mum that actually got crushed by a minotaur sent by hades..

_Interrupted_ by ryuk _laughing hysterically,_ annabeth glared daggers at him which stopped his laugh,he looked at her and replied in a smugly tone "oh _Annie_ do you really think you know him _more _than I know him myself? Your just _hilarious_ annabeth you've known what how long-" "_9 years_" annabeth put in, he chuckled "9 years aye that's pretty long to know someone and I guess you knew him like an open book hmmm...? You could tell if he was lying and whatnot. So if you knew him so well why did you turn your back on him and _betray _him by abandoning him when he needed you the most when he was sentence to _**Tartarus**_?" he snapped back at her.

Annabeth flinched, of course that hit her like a shit load of bricks and it ripped out her heart and stomped on it for good measure just hearing what she did to Percy, tears fell silently down her paled face she stuttered "I didn't k-kknow I had Hurt him that much.." ryuk laughed "his whole world was _breaking around_ him and all there was left was _you_ his last _hope_ that his world would as least have a little bit left of _sanity_ but no you had hit home by telling him to stay away from you and to piss off to Tartarus where he was _**welcomed and belonged**_ with all the other people that he had _killed_ to keep this place the real world _from falling to ruins_... You _shattered_ his world annabeth nobody as kind as Percy would forgive people as his fatal flaw is his loyalty from his friends and their trust and betrayal was, is the worst you can do to Percy and given it was the person he loved most in the world that had betrayed him, I don't think he would be _liking_ you any time soon or even that he would like to _torment_ you on what you have lost. Lost meaning his friendship and himself, so say bye bye birdie to a Percy relationship because what you're really _hoping to find out_ that I might be Percy, yeah I figured out who you thought _I truly was_... Anyway any questions?"

Ryuk looked at me as if I wasn't important to this life at all and well, I'm _daughter of Athena_ with an extreme desire to be noticed in this world, and i didn't like the stare I was been given so I snapped back. "Why would I want a _relationship_ with _seaweed brain_ anyway he's just a son of Poseidon-" ryuk interrupted "the _only_ son of Poseidon in the world who you have a _special nickname_ for and have a crush on him and the way you were _sucking my face off,_ pretty much proves that your _**infatuated**_ with him and when someone mentions him you have this faraway look in your eyes-" _**"I DO NOT!"**_ ryuk continued as if annabeth hadn't interrupted "anyway Thalia would just rolls her eyes at you and ignore that look but _Luke is jealous..._ You can see that Luke has a _crush_ on you too, shame for Percy thou aye? But I bet he could probably get a girl with _a click of his fingers _don't you think annabeth?"

annabeth looked anywhere but ryuk she can't believe what she's hearing she's not infatuated with Percy... Or is she? She thought about him sure he's very sweet, kind, heroic, strong, funny, dazzling, idiotic, handsome... Wait handsome? She thought about it is he handsome? Her logical part of her brain and the free and fun part of her brain agreed with each other telling her _**'HELL YESS HE'S HANDSOME!'**_ "I'm not _infatuated_ with Percy" she stated. _'Why are you defining the truth I'm the logic part of your brain and I'm telling you that you are 100% INFATUATED WITH SEAWEED BRAIN'_ her brain argued. Ryuk laughed his head off to her, he said between the laughs he replied "_Aree...y-you...sseerious...or...or...are...You just trying to define this!"_ annabeth glared at him plastering a serious look on her face, she stayed silent.

Ryuk bent down next to her and tilted his head as to look at her better, a grin slid it's way on his face and he whispered "look at my eyes annabeth and _watch magic_ happen" annabeth of course followed what he wanted and stared at his eyes waiting for something to happen, staring at _pure white_ swirling with bright colours, bright yellow, sky blue, grass green, etc. Suddenly his _white eyes_ turn into _the most beautiful eyes_ she's ever seen. She gasped as she was staring at none other than the _amazing sea green eyes_ that always belong to Percy. Annabeths breath caught as a lump form in her throat she stuttered "those are _Percy's eyes_ their _exactly_ the same... H-ow did you..." ending with a whisper.

Ryuk leaned in even closer which making Annabeth's heart rate scaling high above normal "remember earlier how we said _'if I had somehow had a power that could change eyes etc... _Well I lied I do have that power." he winked at annabeth making her blush furiously... Annabeth but her lip and leaned in and whispered "would you tell me the _absolute truth_ no matter what the question is?" ryuk tilted his head and leaned back "hmmm... _Depends_. Depends on what and who's asking the question because frankly I'm not falling for that _kind of trap_" annabeth stared at him and grumbled "you just ignored _the no-matter-what_ part of my question.." ryuk just smirked at her and leaned in so close he was only an _inch_ away from pretty much kissing her, "oh annabeth I'm not falling for the no-matter-what part of your question because you'll be trapping me in, so then i will have to answer your question _without_ lying to you and _frankly no thanks_ I'll rather ditch your question you're going to ask... okie dokie?" ryuk purred in a _very seductive tone_ that made annabeth shiver. Annabeth sighed "okay _just answer_ this question if you want to okay?" ryuk nodded,

Annabeth took in a deep breath and gave him a question "you told me that you have _certain powers_ somewhat that could change your appearance _therefore_, you could be _secretly_ Percy without me knowing and what you told me about Percy and about how you _insulted_ me about not knowing anything about him which is stupid because I've known him since we were both ten and it proves you know the exact feelings and emotions of Percy at the end of the war and one of your _scars_ on your back shows me that you could very well be Percy and how _Thalia and Nico_ defended you against the others and protected you, and that proves that you are Percy but your _just too weak_ to show yourself." ryuk just stared and process what she had just said and replied with "you made that sound more like a _statement_ than a question so how am I meant to answer the question without revealing the absolute truth which I don't want to tell you the _absolute truth_."

Annabeth groaned _completely annoyed_ with ryuk as he just completely ignored the _WHOLE QUESTION AGAIN! _"_**ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT**_ Fine just answer me this are you truly _Percy _and you better give me a straight answer or I'll _strangle_ the shit out of you because your pissing me of with you just _completely ignoring my questions_ exactly like _seaweed brain_ always did." annabeth eyes widen and she clamped her hands over mouth and looked away from ryuk _'I did not just say that... I just said he acted like Percy...Oh My GODS!'_ ryuk raised his eyebrows at me and smirked he leaned in and cupped my chin with his hand forcing me to look at him.

Ryuk's eyes were _like velvet so smooth like silk_ and as he still had sea green eyes, Percy's eyes and the colour looked like _actual water_, I _melted_ under his glaze. "If I were _Percy_, annabeth what would you actually do to me? Send me back to the _**gods **_so that can send me back to the _**Tartarus**_? So Kronos can _**torture**_ me again? _**Kill me yourself**_?" annabeth shuttered violently at the options he gave her she removed her hands from her mouth and whispered "I _wouldn't_ send you anywhere until I would get an _answer _from you about why you _slaughtered_ those demigods and if I got the answer I wanted then.. _Then I would beg forgiveness from you." _annabeth was shaking, scared of his reaction to her answer she gave him. Ryuk tilted his head "what happens if the answer _doesn't suit your needs or theories_ are you just going to decline and reject me like the _Monster_ I truly am? And then throw me away back to the _Tartaric_ where _**I would be Welcome and where I Belong**_?" ryuk whispered back

But annabeth noticed something in his voice the tone wasn't right it was laced with _fear, rejection, horror and depression... _Annabeth bit her lip she was unsure of answering him. "_Ryuk_ if you truly are _Percy_ then why wouldn't you tell me..? I thought you _trusted _me... You trusted me with _your Achilles spot_..." Ryuk looked away from annabeth and whispered "how can I _trust you_ when you turned your back on me _**so coldly**_ that it _shattered _**my world** and **my sanity**? You _were_ my lifeline to the _mortal world_ annabeth and then you just cut the cable and pretty much said _**fuck off you monster...**_"

Annabeth's heart felt like it was being ripped out with a _Spoon_ and then stabbed a million times with a _SPOON_ and _shattered_ right before eyes, the logical part of Annabeth's brain kicked into motion _'Ryuk is Percy, Ryuk is Percy, listen to what he had said!'_ annabeth followed her request from the logical part of her brain and repeated those words over and over inside._** Annabeth is an idiot**_, as she just _realize_ what he had _really_ said her heartbeat quicken... _**"Percy it's you.."**_ annabeth breathed leaning in closer until they were an half of inch away from kissing just as annabeth was about suck, Ryuk/Percy's face off

_GUESS WHO.._  
><strong>"RYUK YOU NUTCASE THERE YOU ARE! OH LOOK THERE'S ANNABETH OKAY OKAY PEOPLE STOP SEARCHING FOR THEM I FOUND THEM!"<strong> Ryuk pulled away instantly and standing up while annabeth was just frozen there _only one thought_ in her mind was _**'SHE WANTS TO KILL THALIA FOR INTERRUPTING...**_


	2. The Torture Revealed

Chapter 2

"hey you two Chiron and the group have been looking for you two _around 2 hours _now, you guys just _disappeared_ after archery, by the by what the hell have you done to annabeth, ryuk? She's looks _completely frozen_..." Ryuk chuckled "I was teasing her about her fainting it was the _most fun_ I had all day besides actually seeing her faint" grinning like a madman scratching the back of his white hair Thalia sighed "now why did you do that! That's _not cool_ ryuk not cool at all."

Annabeth was still and is completely frozen like a block of ice, ryuk rolled his eyes at Thalia "yo thals I'm going to go back and have a nap in the cabin I'm feeling like when Mr.D is when he has _hangovers_" Thalia just started laughing uncontrollably and just nodded at ryuk "okie doke ryuk.." ryuk took _one last look_ at annabeth before disappearing straight to the Poseidon cabin, when he was gone Thalia hopped up on the dock and walked over to check annabeth and try and get and her out of this _phase.._

"Annabeth _**yeeewwhooo,**_ Annabeth anybody home?" Thalia shock annabeth for a while until, annabeth unfroze the first thing she does is look for ryuk/Percy which he's _nowhere_ to be seen. Sighed in frustration she looked up and saw Thalia looking down with an concerned face "you okay Annie?" annabeth shook her head and nodded "I'm fine just kind of froze for a minute or so but I'm kind of confused where in god's name is ryuk.. He was he just a minute ago…?" standing up next to Thalia who rolled her eyes at her "he went to go take a nap in Poseidon's cabin anyho, why were you _two alone_ and out here for _so long_?"

Annabeth stared at Thalia wondering if she should know... _'Nah just leave her out of this until we actually sort it out okay'? _Her logic replied. Annabeth agreed and said "just needed to ask him a few _questions_ and now he's run off anyway better off not _knowing_ thals" and then annabeth bolted a straight bee-line the Poseidon's cabin. Thalia looked outraged basically _streaming_ "_**QUESTIONS? BETTER OFF NOT KNOWING!**_ Who does she_ think I am_? I'm always into other people's business _especially_ _kelp head _and _Annie _here" Thalia grumbled and stormed out straight after her

Annabeth was nearly there she could _never forget_ the way to Percy's cabin. On the way to the cabin Luke grabbed hold of her grinning _'like an idiot'_ annabeth thought... "Hey Annie _where you been_ all of us have been _looking_ for you" tighten his grip on her forearm, Thalia _unfortunately_ got caught up and saw annabeth **"OI YOU I AIN'T FINISHED WITH YOU YET WHAT WERE YOU TALKING TO RYUK ABOUT!"** Thalia screeched, annabeth having side looked at Luke saw his eyes narrow at the _mention_ of Ryuks name.

Annabeth suddenly remember what ryuk/Percy _said "Luke is jealous... You can see that Luke has a crush on you too, shame for Percy thou aye?" _annabeth heart rate increased... _Luke's is jealous of ryuk/Percy_? I've never really thought of him _like that_ after the war. Biting her lip as Thalia got closer, Thalia grinning and thanking Luke for catching her, Annabeth said "look I really_ really_ need to go ask ryuk _something_ so can we discuss this later okay? I'm busy understand thals need to talk to ryuk _very important stuff_ and you can't _know_ about it. _'Even tho she and Nico already know about Ryuks true identity' _Annabeth thought, Thalia raised her eyebrows "and what's this _important stuff_ about Annie and why can't I _know_? Plus you _still owe me an explanation_ on why you were with ryuk for _2 hours_ when _nobody _could _find_ you two... _What were_ _you doing_? _Alone_ together hmmm Annie what were you two _making out_?" Thalia grinning at the last part of her sentence.

Annabeth felt Luke's grip tighten to slightly painful and biting on her lip trying to ignore the pain she replied to Thalia without _noticing Luke's existence_ and keeping her voice face serious "Thalia its _completely absolutely_ none of your _business_ and by the way I wasn't _making out_ with him why would I do that-" Thalia interrupted "cuz I know _nearly every girl_ wants to make out _with ryuk_ and that _includes you girlie girl_" grinning like she won, annabeth rolled her eyes at Thalia _completely_ annoyed at her but then annabeth had a _great idea_.

Annabeth sighed dramatically "_fine_ you _caught_ me thals… I _was_ making out with ryuk and by the way he's an _excellent kisser_ felt like I was _melting_" annabeth said dreamily, Thalia did not _expect_ _that at all _she looks nervous " uuhm okay then why were you two out _so long..._?" biting her lip nervously, I heard Luke _growl_ but too low for Thalia to hear I pretended I didn't hear it and replied to Thalia "well I dunno I guess _me and him_ lost sense of time I mean come on it only felt like it was _20 minutes tops_ but I can't be sure I kinda was _distracted by his tongue_ and man he can use that tongue for _well certain things_.." annabeth blushing _furiously_ looking downwards smiling…

"Ahhumm" Thalia couldn't even speak! _Success!_ Annabeth tried hard and was able to slip out of Luke's iron grip and started running to Poseidon's cabin calling out "later I _really need_ to _talk_ to him" leaving Thalia's jaw _wide open_ for flies and Luke shocked to the bone they both didn't even move an inch. Annabeth bolted to the cabin and tried to open the door, but it's locked she sighed but she knew where the spare key was hidden on top of the lantern, then she pulled it out and unlocked the door and shoved the door open and slamming it shut behind her and locking the door and shoving the share key inside her pocket on her shorts.

She looked around searching the only person she want to see right now, annabeth breath caught in her throat she was staring at Ryuk no other than _the famous Percy Jackson_ hidden under an _alias_ known as _Ryuk Saxon._ She looked him ore and then noticing he's bare chested and only in grey trackies seeing that, made blush roar up her neck and spreading across her cheeks. Taking a huge breath she walked over to Percy and bent down in front of him, gulping in a huge breath and trying to get the courage to even look at him, _'well here goes'_ annabeth whispered "Perseus Jackson could you please at least look at me or even speak to me?" annabeth _praying to the gods_ that he was at least _acknowledge_ her..

Minutes passed by about two minutes and twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-ni-"annabeth what could you _possibly_ want from me besides sending back to _Tartarus_ and letting Kronos _torture_ me let him I don't know maybe _shove molten ore of the Tartarus_ that Kronos found out and then shoving it through _my shoulder blades_ and breaking each side? Or maybe I could possibly get him to carve your name into the side of my ribs with his _cursed_ scythe that was _white-hot_? There's so much more you know I've suffered in _Tartarus_ so annabeth Wanna Hear it!" Percy _lashed_ out, annabeth flinch away from him and stumbling but standing straight up backing away from Percy known as Ryuk "I'm so _so sorry_ Percy I didn't _know..._" annabeth mumble trying not to get Percy angry, Percy looked up and chuckled _hysterically_.

He tilted his head and replied "what your... _Sorry_? Oh _joy_ I was just _waiting_ for you to _Beg forgiveness_ I would of enjoyed it so _so_ much annabeth and do you know _what_?" _"What..?"_ _**(Percy's eyes there pure white but when colours flow through his eyes so many colours that actually represent his emotions the colour would be eyes swirling around the pure white it looks like little grains of sand and like if there was yellow and bright green in his eyes he would be happy and peaceful and if the colours are darken and more depressing he's more in a foul mood I always thought it was like a mood ring… You'll understand throughout the story kay?)**_

The colours in Percy's eyes darken to _black_ and _dark purple_ and _blood red_ I had to _look away_ "you know annabeth Kronos _absolutely loved_ me _begging_ him to stop and did he! No he _didn't_, and for _a year and a half _of being _tortured_ by kronos and what do I _get_? No help from anyone not even _the gods_ they didn't even _notice_ what I done for them If I didn't _kill_ the _possessed_ Demigods, the throne room would of been _destroyed_ that was Kronos back up plan if he _failed_ completely and the _plan_ was that he would get _other minor gods_ and he made them _possess_ innocent demigods like he did to _Luke_ and then they would destroy Olympus from there..."

Annabeth processed this all and was _completely shocked_, she couldn't say anything that _could_ _actually_ help him or the conversation, and repeatedly she would just open her mouth then shut it again. Percy sighed and sat down recapping his vortex _**(explain later on in the story)**_ annabeth was gripping onto the computer chair so hard her knuckles with _bone white_, annabeth looked up and hoped she would see his face but he was looking downwards. Annabeth took a deep breath and sat down on the computer chair and whispered "you would _never_ know how _sorry_ I am about this Percy and I know I would never earn your _forgiveness_ and _trust_ _completely_ back anymore and I know its _rude_ to say but can see the _scars_ _please_..?" keeping her face filled with horror and sorrow, Percy looked up and nodded and beckoning me over with his hand.

Annabeth stood up uneasy and walked slowly over to Percy as he moved over a bit on the bunk bed giving her some space or more like it giving him some space away from her those theories hurt her the most, Percy looked at and spoke gently "okay there mostly on my back because i was strapped down on a table" annabeth flinched. Percy turned his back around so annabeth could really see the scars, annabeth gasped; tears poured Down her cheeks uncontrollably she didn't bother wiping them away they would only bring out more.

Starting from the top annabeth worked her way downwards; there were deep slash scars at the back of his neck guiding down across to each shoulder blade, circular scars and if something was shoved forcible through him _(molten ore formed from Tartarus itself)_ going downwards even more than seeing every rib bone was slashed at leaving scars and down the centre was a straight slash down his spinal cord going down ending at his Achilles spot, looking an upside down T, then what shocked annabeth was the carving of KRONOS on Percy's left ribcage, Annabeth whispered horrified _"he carved his name into you?"_ Percy just nodded, annabeth was _literally_ _torn_ to pieces seeing these scar's she had turned away from Percy as tears flooded her eyes suddenly the _silent sobs_ she's been holding in were let out. Annabeth sob _hysterically_ she couldn't even _comprehend_ this it was just too _horrifying_.

After five minutes of continuous sobbing annabeth felt _warm_ arms wrap around her waist and soft hair brush against her wet cheeks, she open her eyes and saw Percy _comforting_ her... Shouldn't she be the one who meant to _comfort_ Percy not the other way around, but _she couldn't decline a hug from Percy?_


	3. Well Hello There Friend

**Okay this kinda a shitty chapter but come on i kinda had writersblock.. T_T' Anyho i think the next chapter will be a lot better kay? ^_^**

* * *

><p>Minutes pass Zeus knows how long, annabeth had quieten down to softer sobs that still resemble in her chest "are you alright now annabeth" Percy whispered in gently voice laced with warmth and protection. Annabeth looked up from his neck, her eyes <em>red raw<em>, puffy and watery she couldn't see his face clearly. Percy sighed, but annabeth quickly nodded to Percy tho she couldn't speak at all, it feels like a _soccer ball_ is lodged in her throat, bitting down on her tongue she studied Percy's face noticing there was a scar on the left side of his jaw but it was _barely_ noticeable.

Unconsciously Annabeth whispered "I'm so sorry i just can't collect all of this, this morning you were this incredibly _annoying_ Know-it-all and no…w Now your Percy... Your _seaweed brain_... I'm sorry I'm just so..." annabeth didn't finish her sentence because she leaned in pecking Percy's cheek along the way to the corner of his mouth and stopping.

Percy let out a hollow breath "annabeth I don't thi-" interrupted by annabeth grabbing his chin and twisting so he could face her and then annabeth crushed her lips against Percy's, moulding her lips to fit his _'they fit so perfectly together'_ "annabe-" Percy mumbled against her lips, annabeth shivered and shuffled so she can kiss him better, ending by straddling his lap and sliding her hands into his hair and pulling Percy closer to kiss her more deeply.

Annabeth's eyes fluttered closed as she felt Percy return the kiss and felt warm wrap around her waist, annabeth, and Percy were getting really into it.  
>Until <em>three<em> large knocks nearly broke the door down. _**"HEY! RYUK OPEN THIS DOOR! I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING! PLUS I GOT DEATH BOY NICO WITH ME SO WE BOTH KNOW WHERE THE SPARE KEY IS YOU IDIOT!" **_screeched Thalia smacking her hand on the door, annabeth froze and learned back and looked at Percy who had his eyebrows raised, "I think you should _seriously_ open the door before she rips it down_ remember last time_ she acted like she had pms man it _wasn't_ a _pretty_ sight to see you know perce?" Nico chuckled "what do you mean i _acted_ like I had pms nico!" Thalia snapped annoyed.

Suddenly annabeth and Percy heard arguing then a huge bang after and flinched "what was _that_?" annabeth whispered, Percy shrugged "I think nico took a hit to the head so I bet he is knocked out on the ground..." "_**YOU DESERVED IT NIC**_, _kelp head _I'm coming in you better be dressed or at least _normal_… Which you do fail _horribly_ at." Thalia said looked at Percy nervous and begging for some help to figure out what to do, _'what am i going to do? Nico and Thalia are at the door... Escape plan 0%' annabeth thought,_ bitting her lip she looked at Percy and whispered "what are we _going_ to do?" Percy tilted his head and shrugged then his eyes widen, with a lopsided grin "I have an _idea_" Percy muttered,

_'Percy seriously has an idea that's a surprise...'_ "okay... tell me I _want to know_ Percy" annabeth asked, Percy studied annabeth's face for a while before replying "don't worry you don't need to know just go _along_ with it okay...?" annabeth was going to protest but she was shoved, annabeth looked over to Percy and see he was getting in his _bed_ under the covers, _'how and the hell is that going to do anything?'_ biting her lip she looked at him with a _'are-you-serious?'_ look, Percy saw the look and rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the sides and hauling onto his lap, annabeth swatted Percy's arm but he didn't let her go.

Percy sat up against the headboard and kept one arm around annabeth's waist and slid the right arm up her back to the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss. "What kind of _idea_ is this?" annabeth mumbled against his lips, Percy purred "a _very good_ one just don't stop kissing me." _'She couldn't if she tried...' _suddenly the door burst open with a very annoyed Thalia and a very _beaten_ up nico "geez… you _idiot_ where did the key on the lantern go?" Thalia questioned without realizing annabeth.

_Nico_ on the other saw annabeth and went with the _goldfish look; saucepan eyes looking nearly about to pop with a lovely oval shaped mouth_, he immediately slammed the door hoping that annabeth and Percy would _jump_ and stop _sucking each other's face off _but no, Thalia was still as a _stick_ just staring shocked at the_ two lovebirds_ and kept opening and shutting her mouth without any words._ ' Oh My Gods am I just meant to sit here and snog him while Thalia and Nico glare and stare at me?'_ annabeth pressed her lips harder against his to try and make him notice, he did notice but just simply ran his tongue on my bottom lip thus making me shiver violently. Thalia regained herself and with a disapproving tone, said "what in _Zeus' name_ are you two doing!"

Nico replied to her question "_well_ Thalia is looks like there making out on perc- Ryuk's bunk" Thalia glared daggers at nico and slapped him on the forearm and snapped "I _**KNOW**_ what they're doing Nico, its freaken _obvious_ to see idiot but I want to know _**WHY**_!" Percy groaned and pulled away and looking at Thalia and nico with an annoyed look "what are you two _doing here_?" annabeth just stared at Percy with a dazed look on her face and slightly pouting. Thalia looked basically _streaming_ bringing the smell of ozone in the air, Nico was just smirking at Percy _secretly_ giving a thumbs up,

Percy grinned at Nico and then answered Thalia "_well_ thals, it's _obvious_ like you said and well I was asleep and annabeth came running in telling me that you and Luke were _questioning_ her like she done a _crime_ by her being with me and which you questioned her about her _kissing_ me and well I kinda got _distracted_ if you know what I _mean_" winking at the last bit. Annabeth blushed _furiously_ at the last bit of the sentence, she looked at Percy and he winked at her making her even more embarrassed about the _whole_ situation, Thalia raised her eyebrow and looked at annabeth's back and saw that annabeth was blushing and then look back at Percy, questioning him "you _idiot_ how did you get _distracted_ by talking with annabet-" Percy interrupted "well _talking_ to annabeth and _looking_ at her face are two _different_ things and well I kinda _wanted_ to kiss her you know?" annabeth smiled at Percy,

Thalia growled at Percy "only an _idiot_ like you _Percy_ could get _distracted_ by annabeth" as soon that was out she slammed her hands against her mouth with saucepan eyes, nico glared at her and mouthed _'idiot!'_ Percy's eyes widen and he looked at annabeth bitting his lip._ 'Am I meant to play along not knowing about him being Percy and then Being shocked to the bone and overly dramatic?' annabeth thought_ but then she agreed with that plan.

Annabeth stumbled off Percy with saucepan eyes backing away with fake tears flowing down her face grasping "you ca..can't be Perc...y he's he's in ta..._Tartarus_ he's _gone_ you can't be _him_!" screaming the last bit as she shoved past Thalia and nico and ripped the door open ad ran. Percy hopping up and following annabeth as she backed away staring at her with gently eyes, but she was gone before he had time to _speak_. Percy sighed and walked over and closed the shut and then glared at Thalia and snapping at her "_wow_ great work you just _revealed who I am truly to __**ANNABETH**_ yer? _Annabeth_, Thalia of _all_ people!"

Thalia flinched and whispered "I'm _sorry_ Percy it just comes out _natural_ to _insult_ you and isn't it _better_ that now Annabeth _knows_?" nico just nodded and helped Thalia "_come on_ perce it would be _a_ _lot_ better if _Annabeth_ knew? It's a lot better from keeping her in the _dark_ isn't it?" Percy just looked up at them and sighed "I'm gonna get change and then we _all_ are going to go _find_ annabeth _understood_?" authority deep in his voice, Thalia and nico both nodded and left to wait outside, meanwhile Percy was grinning like a _mad man_ and muttering "annabeth could put a _good show_ to _joke_ them alright" then getting change to hunt annabeth down.


	4. First Time I Saw You

**OKAY it might of been a while since i updated but come on HARRY POTTER PART 2 came to the movies and i well had writers block**

**Anywhoo this chapter is about When Ryuk came to camp and well Enjoy. ^_^ I Dont Own Percy Jackson Bookies (Depressed mood)**

* * *

><p>Annabeth was running as fast as she could to a hiding spot in the woods accidently hitting a few demi-gods on the way, Grover saw annabeth looked confused but yelled out to her "Annabeth what's wrong.?" Annabeth ignored Grover and continued running into the woods.<p>

Luke walked past Grover and saw his worried face, tilting his head curious "what's the matter Grover? Did the Stolls paint the trees _hot pink again_... I would stop them but, you know them...?" Grover looked at Luke and shocked his head and then pointed into the woods replying "No no…It's not the Stolls its just I saw annabeth running into the woods crying without answering me back…", Luke snapped his head in the direction Grover pointed at, "I'll go and see if she's okay" and then sprinted into the woods after Annbeth…

Percy came out in dark jeans, white long-sleeved V-neck and beat up black converse, sighed looking at Thalia and Nico "Let's go find her and explain this and if she hits me im blaming you and then ill hit you understand thals?" Thalia's eyes widen and then nodded. Nico snickered "where do we start anyhow?" raising his eyebrows at Thalia and Percy, Percy rolled his eyes and opened the door and walked straight for the woods with a knowing smile.

Annabeth ran straight for the hiding spot, and sat waiting for percy and the others to find her, as part of the _plan._ Flashing back where the whole _situation_ had begun…_when she first saw Percy or so Ryuk Saxon…_

_Flashback_

_After the war ended, everything started to go back to normal again but carrying on an empty gut feeling sided with a depressed emotion casting into the fire, whenever we had our campfires. Shrouds were burnt to all the campers that had died during the war…Except the hero Perseus Jackson, the gods didn't even praise his work in leading the whole camp safely as he could, the_ _sacrifices he had made, nothing. Whenever somebody brought up percy in a conversation people would look at the person in distaste and mumble something horrible about percy and then ignore the comment and carry on like nothing ever happened._

_But Thalia changed after the war; she would always sit by the Poseidon cabin and just hold onto Riptide until her knuckles were bone white and sob prayers to Poseidon and her apologies, other campers thought she was mad and pathetic but not nico or grover. Nico and Grover would go and mourn and grieve about percy, Annabeth didn't she moved on in fact she hated the fact of thinking about percy and even in her dreams percy would be there, the percy she knew before the war the idiot, the seaweed brain…percy, the one that could change your moods by making a fool of himself not caring what others think.  
>The Percy everybody cared for, but always in her dream percy would always be walking away calling her "traitor and nothing but a heartless wench" as soon percy was gone from the dream she would always wake up with tears streaming down her face mumbling to herself and hopping out of bed making a bee-line for the beach, at the beach Luke would be there to cheer her up and hugging her until she stop crying and then he would continue with something Percy-Unrelated. <em>

_Two And A Half Years Later…_

_The Cabin Leaders were called for a meeting nothing was reveal for the whole day which tortured annabeth to no end, Thalia was here when I asked why she's here she only replied with "I need to be here with nico…" I thought about the hunters and her connection with nico and how close they are but i just ignored it. _

_Luke and I have gotten closer over those two and a half years doing everything to together from fighting to throwing sand at each other but there was still something holding me back from being happy but it was more like Someone to be precise, finally it was time for the meeting and luke and I were at the beach but we knew and then sprinted for the big house. When we got there everybody including; Will, Stolls, __Chris, Clarisse, Jake, Katie, Malcolm__ Silena, __**(shes not Dead Okay?) **__Nico, Grover, Thalia, Luke, Annabeth. But what surprised everyone was that Poseidon was at the meeting next to Mr.D and Chiron, Poseidon usually has a twinkle in his eye that makes everyone about peace but when percy got sent to tartarus it was gone and looked like it was never coming back._

"_Everyone sit down we have important business to attend to" said Poseidon, annabeth looked at Poseidon seeing he wasn't wearing his_ _Hawaiian shirt and khaki Bermuda shorts instead hes wearing a suit which made people a bit uneasy. Thalia saw Poseidon and gave him a sad smile which he returned and with that Thalia sat her chair near Poseidon following nico and grover, annabeth looked in confused but just sat down with luke and Malcolm not even near Poseidon or Thalia. Everyone was silenced by the look Poseidon was giving and looked to chiron to speak, Nodding chiron cleared his throat and spoke "Children I have brought you here on serious and important matters that must I demand must not leave this room is that understood?" his tone was so strong and radiated Authority, Everyone gulped except Thalia and nico, everyone nodded._

_Chiron sighed "I have received news from Olympus and Lord Poseidon including Lord hades that in fact that our hero Perseus Jackson has escaped tartarus a year ago to be precise and is claimed to be missing the entire Olympus cant track or recognize anybody that has any relation to percy being missing…" the entire group gasped and horror and shock filled the room while Thalia and Nico looked like they were over the moon and were so happy looking at Poseidon grinning like man people, luke said "How in hades could percy no I mean that murder ESCAPE Tartarus?" before anybody could answer, Thalia giving luke her worse death glare her Voice was extremely deadly and low "Luke Castellan suggest you keep your fucking thoughts to yourself you traitor and don't you DARE call percy a murder, he ISNT A MURDER." Screaming out the last, standing out holding percys riptide like she was going to stab him with it. Everyone was frozen completely with fear trying to hide in their seats not wanting to say anything, Poseidon didn't care he just looked at Thalia with a sad face and looked at the wall, Nico sighed and stood up and put his hand on thalia's shoulder and whispered into her ear, everyone noticed the tears falling down her face, she looked at nico and sighed deeply and sat down._

_Nico looked at everyone and in a strong voice said "If anyone says such horrible things about percy and what you think he is, you keep it to yourselves because next time im not holding Thalia back and like Thalia suggested you keep your _MOUTH_ shut, because if you truly think percy is a Murder you are seriously pathetic, Without percys help we wouldn't be alive right now we would be all _Dead_ and we all know it. Im warning people now and this is my last warning, keep the mouth shut about something you don't know anything about you _ungrateful people_." He spat out the last and with that he sat down next to Thalia and calmed her down. _

_Everyone looked down at the floor feeling just horrible, Luke looked up and studied the two and narrowed his eyes and replied, "And what would you know about what percy did? He slaughtered those innocent demi-gods that-" Interrupted by Grover "Luke just shut up you are still a traitor to everyone as much as you try to bury it, it's still clear as day that you betrayed us and don't forget percy helped you get rid of kronos in your body so guess what?  
>Shut Up." Grover looked over to chiron asking him to continue, chiron nodded and spoke "With all that gotten out, everyone please be alert if you know or see percy, then come to the big house straight away and report to Mr.D or Myself, Meeting Adjourned…"<em>

_Everyone was silent as Poseidon left they watch as Thalia and nico hugged Poseidon giving him a small smile which he returned, Thalia, nico and grover left immediately after Poseidon left, Annabeth looked at luke and shrugged getting up and then making a bee-line straight to the beach to calm her down which luke followed her and sat down next to her. Nobody said anything for a while but annabeth saw Thalia, nico and grover talking further up the beach, further away from camp or anybody, but annabeth could still hear them talking which she concentrated on to listen in, Luke saw what annabeth was looking at and did the same._

"_Nico you got a drachma?" they saw nico nod and passed her one and gave a weak smile. Grover smiled and grabbed a spray bottle and started spraying, Thalia spoke "Iris, O Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering, show me Ryuk Saxon at new york hotel" The mist shimmered, and the image of a boy with white hair and white eyes appeared in the mist, grinning he spoke "well well Good morning angels" Thalia rolled her eyes, nico burst out laughing but grover replied " Good morning Charlie but Charlie where is bosley?" The boy in the mist started laughing and turned and the sound in the background ended, he looked back and grinned at Thalia and winked, Thalia blushed "please don't not tell me you're watching Charlie's angels!"_

_The boy Laughed but nodded "Thalia Puh-lease I wouldn't watch it without you! But look here I am watching it, it's the only movie on beside some shit called 'I am number four' I mean like what the hell?" nico laugh "I am number seven" in a serious voice, the boy in the mist laughed "Pfft number seven, I am number two" grinning knowingly at grover. Grover chuckled "is Austin powers on too?" the boy nodded furiously and with that nico and grover fell onto the ground laughing._

_The boy still chuckling tilted his head curious looking at Thalia "I can't hear you laughing thals what's wrong? You always laugh at my jokes…" Pouting at her, Thalias face sadden and replied "you need to get her, in fact we need you here to sort out the madness" the boy face turned serious but with a hint of amusement "thals since when do you need my help on sorting out the loony's? And I thought when you said we I think you meant yourself am I right?" giving Thalia a playful smile,_

_nico and grover hopped up and nico said "I think she does but seriously man we need your help to sort out this MADNESS" holding his arms up like a mad scientist, grover nodded "I'll come and get you man, I'll just tell Chiron, I'm going to get a demi-god out in new york yeh?" Thalia looked hopeful that the boy would say yes. _

_The boy sighed and nodded in defeat and replied "when do you want to pick m.." interrupted by grover "uhmm I don't know maybe…NOW!" grinning at the boy whose eyebrows were raised, the boy looked around and looked back through the mist and replied "Alrighty right ill pack yeh and you go tell Chiron see you in two hours angels" Grinning he ran his hand through the mist cutting the connection._


	5. He's A Ladies Boy

**heres the rest of the chapter from before so enjoy its still the flashback btw ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>Nico looked at Thalia who was crying happily at nico and grover, nico looked at grover and said "go forest run to Chiron and fetch our buddie and thou shall return with the hero of the century" grover did a two-finger salute and bolted to the big house. Annabeth saw they were turning luke and her way, panicking annabeth immediately looked away and shoved lukes arm to get attention and whispered "their coming this way!" <em>

_Luke's eyes widen and strike up a random conversation with annabeth "look at the lake and ocean annabeth it looks like its sick or dying" that certainly got her attention she looked at the water and saw it "you right something is wrong with the water, something must be wrong with lord Poseidon" Thalia and nico ignored them as they walked by luke and annabeth, 'she looked so happy, happier than she been in two years' annabeth thought, they both heard Thalia mutter to nico "I can't wait nic, and when he's here, he will finally sort of this madness" nico replied "you make it out to believe he's like Moses coming to rescue the Hebrews" Thalia rolled her eyes at him but grinned "you been watching Prince of Egypt to much nic" Nico looked offended but shrugged. _

_When they were gone annabeth and luke stop their random conversation but annabeth looked confused as ever "Who the hades is Ryuk Saxon? And why is Thalia so…so alive around him?" luke looked at her "im just as confused as you annie but let's go and find out. Aye? Let's be spies" grinning at her. Annabeth rolled her eyes 'that's exactly what Percy would do…' Annabeth immediately shock that thought away but feeling the loss of Percy, bitting her lip she nodded and stood up and waited for Luke…_

_Annabeth found her invisibility cap and put it on, grabbing Luke's hand turning him invisible they both set off to follow Thalia and Nico. They found them chatting, waiting outside the big house when Grover came out they stopped and looking at Grover and said at the same time "well?" Grover gave them the thumbs up, and beckons them to follow him to the hill. They said their goodbyes to Grover and he left and they sat on the hill waiting…_

_Annabeth looked at Luke and pulled him to the ground behind Thalia and Nico, close enough to hear in. "can't wait can you thals? Excited aren't you?" grinning at Thalia who just rolled her eyes at him "shut up Nico you know i…we haven't seen him in a year" blushing because she stuttered, Nico noticed "you seem really happy for a hunter to see a guy aye thallie?" grinning evilly, Thalia's face was a tomato now "i..i well I…uhm shut up!" she smacked him on the arm. Luke and Annabeth listened to Thalia and Nico tease about her like this boy for an hour and a half, they both stopped when they heard a yell Thalia and Nico looked up for the direction of the noise, Luke and Annabeth looked up too. "GROVER HAS RETURNED WITH A BOYIE BOY!" screeched Grover, Nico, and Thalia hopped up and dusted themselves off and waited for Grover and the boy, Annabeth and Luke waited still sitting and waiting they saw Thalia shifting her weight side to side waiting. _

_Out of the trees appeared Grover and he walked over to Thalia and Nico and grinned and looked back to the trees "be warned guys hes sooo handsome!" lifting his hands and pointing to a boy. The boy had; pure white hair that was wildly untamed but it suited him, sun-kissed tan that made him glow, very fit and muscular frame, short-sleeved white v-neck with sleeved rolled up, dark navy jeans and beaten up white converse but what really stood out was his eyes… they were pure white but they didn't scare you, within the white was various of colours, blue, green, yellow, warm brown, the colours swirled around within the white and the colours were constantly moving like grains of sand every colour overlapping each other. They were such beautiful eyes…_

_Thalia's eyes widen and she bolted right into the boy, the boy dropped his bag and picked up Thalia and spun her around in a great bear hug, chuckling "well hello to you too Thallies" you can hear Thalia sobbing into his neck, his sighed and placed her on her feet and pulled back to look at her "I missed you to thals but I hate seeing you cry" his voice so soft and warm, wiping away her tears with his thumbs "and its Ryuk okay?" Thalia bit her lip but nodded and he pulled her into another hug and whispered into her ear, earning him a huge giggle and being shoved away blushing._

_Ryuk as he named himself just chuckled and winked at Thalia and grabbed his bag and walked over to Nico and grinned evilly at him "well well number seven we meet at last" in a serious tone but you can see his eyes filled with amusement, Nico just started laughing like there's no tomorrow and pretended his hands were guns and started shooting at Ryuk, Ryuk done a perfect barrow roll and laughed "well seems im defeated Nico" smiling and walking over and giving Nico a hug, patting his back but also putting a piece of paper saying 'I AM NUMBER SEVEN FEAR ME I EAT POO' Ryuk pulled back and grinned at Nico and looked over his shoulder at Thalia and Grover "well what was the madness I needed to sort out thals?" He questioned_

"_Let's just get you to Chiron and then I'll tell you Okie?" Thalia answered. Ryuk nodded "well come on vamanos, everybody let's go!" Thalia laughed "don't tell me you've been watching Dora the explorer too!" Ryuk just gave her a winked and they left straight to the big house._

_Luke and Annabeth stumbled but stood up and followed. They followed them into the cabin area, as the Aphrodite girls were out sitting painting their nails looked up and saw the group and one girl whispered to another and now all the Aphrodite girls were drooling over the new demi-god, Silena got up and hurried over to the group and put her hand up to stop the group, _

_Silena tilted her head eyeing Ryuk up and smiled "who is the new boy Thalia?" looking sideways to Thalia who was about to speak but then Ryuk walked straight up to Silena and lifted his hand up to introduce himself, Silena grab his hand but was pulled closer and she gasped as he kissed her knuckles and spoke in such a warm and seductive voice "my name is Ryuk Saxon but you can call me anything you like…" his voice sent hot shivers up her spine and she blushed furiously at Ryuk and stuttered "m..My namee is S…Silena Bea…Beauregard head of Aphrodite Cabin…" _

_Ryuk stood up and winked at her still holding her hand "Well Silena Beauregard it is absolute. Pleasure.. Meeting a Beautiful Daughter of Aphrodite, I hope we will good friends…." And with that Ryuk dropped her hand and winked and continued on straight for the big house, leaving Silena blushing like a tomato with a dreamy look plastered all over her face and drooling a little. Nico stood in front of Silena and grinned leading her to the Aphrodite Cabin and sitting her down "Ryuk can do that to you he has that affect don't you think?" and left and jogged after them. _

_Annabeth and Luke disconnection hands and Annabeth took her cap off and they looked at each other confused "did that boy Ryuk just stun a Aphrodite daughter?" Annabeth whispered, Luke just nodded and replied "Let's go check out Silena" Annabeth nodded but thought 'he could defiantly be an Aphrodite child with that seductive charm and extremely good looks…' the two walked over to the Aphrodite Cabin._

_Annabeth bent down in front of Silena and waved her hand in front of her "Silena you there? Silena Silena Silena… he's defiantly a Aphrodite child" looking up at Luke at the last part of her sentence, "Gosh I hope not!" said a Aphrodite girl, all the girls nodded furiously "if hes our half-brother then we can't go out with him and that's extremely not good!" one Aphrodite girl squeaked out, Silena shocked her head and looked around confused "whe..Where did Ryuk go?" then noticing where she was she blushed "Oh!" Annabeth laughed "you alright Silena? When you talked to Ryuk you kinda looked like you were a thousand miles away wearing a dreamy expression and drooling a bit…" _

_Silena Nodded furiously and replied "He's EXTREMELY good looking… and his eyes wow, just wow, their so amazingly beautiful and his voice it's just so… it gave shivers just hearing him say one word…He's Yummy…" Annabeth looked up at Luke who just shrugged and she shrugged in return and stood up "what did he say!" Aphrodite girl questioned, Annabeth and Luke looked back for an answer, _

_Silena looked at the girl and blushed "Well uhm he said uhm 'my name is Ryuk Saxon but you can call me anything you like…' and he kissed my hand his lips were so soft on my skin! Then I said my name of course, and then he said 'Well Silena Beauregard it is Absolute... Pleasure.. Meeting a Beautiful Daughter of Aphrodite, I hope we will good friends'…." Silena squeaked out the last. Aphrodite girls screamed and giggled. _

_Annabeth and Luke slowly back away, turned away Luke looked at Annabeth and chuckled "he sure is a ladies-man then" Annabeth smirked "I guess he is… let's go find him and introduce ourselves shall we?" Luke nodded. They jogged over to the big house to pretend to see what all the hubba is about and what they saw was Chiron standing in his true form talking to Thalia, Nico, Grover, and Ryuk whom were sitting on the ground looking up chatting to Chiron, Thalia was next to Ryuk with her arm linked with his 'she looks so happy and too comfortable to be with a boy for hunter' Annabeth thought._

_Annabeth and Luke walked over and the group saw them coming, Thalia froze for a second looking straight into Annabeth's eyes and then quickly whispered into Ryuk's ear, Annabeth saw Ryuk tense and whispered something back and then having Thalia mouth 'no she's with Luke' easy for Annabeth to read 'shes with Luke? What in hades does that mean Annabeth thought…' she saw Ryuk sighed and shrug his shoulders and looked, locking his eyes with Annabeth's her heart leaped into her throat as she saw his eyes._

_She unconsciously walked forward, she was drawn to him for some reason… the others didn't notice the eye battle between Ryuk and Annabeth except for Luke and which is jealous and protective of Annabeth he held her hand and intertwined the finger, which Annabeth did automatically causing Ryuk to look away in disappointment and whisper something in Thalia's ear, Thalia giggled. _

_Jealously Flew throughout Annabeth's body, she studied Ryuk closely "who's the new kid Chiron?" Luke chuckled causing Annabeth to look to Chiron who was smiling and turned to look at Ryuk and replied "this is Ryuk Saxon hes from new york, he knows all about Greek life, he's Undetermined sadly no god has made a claim thou its strange I've never seen eyes like his because usually the eyes are a trait from the godly parent…" _

_Ryuk looked up at Chiron and grinned "oh Chiron no god would claim me because other gods would feel. Very threated by the godly parent I might have." Chiron tilted his head curiously "now child why would the other gods feel threaten and why wouldn't they claim you?" the colours within his white eyes change to the colour of amusement, yet very serious "because Chiron I Am Dangerous Very. And the Reason why I Can't Be Claim is because I have not allowed it and plus I well… *chuckle* I could destroy everything in my path is that is necessary I only came to this camp because of Thalia said she needed some help and I couldn't deny helping Thalia." _

_Chiron stared at the boy with nothing to say but "and what does Thalia need your help for?" Annabeth looked at Thalia waiting for an answer… Ryuk answered "She simply stated that the camp and Olympus needed some help with the madness… and it's not hard to find out what the madness is about. It's about that Percy Jackson escaping the Tartarus without any god or monster finding out?" everyone except Thalia, there looked at Ryuk with wide eyes with their jaw open, Ryuk rolled his eyes "oh phu-lease close all of your mouths flies will come and by the look of your expression Chiron you nor the gods have found him?" Thalia giggled at that statement "you have to so smug about it don't cha Ryuk?" he smirked at her and whispered something to her; she rolled her eyes but smile trying not to laugh "you supposed to be a hunter aren't you Thalia?" Luke questioned with an eyebrow raised._

_Thalia looked over to Luke and snickered "oh Luke you have no idea…" everyone gave Thalia an 'are-you-serious-look', Ryuk just laughed "calm down Luke don't get your knickers in a knot, ladies boy" Nico laughed "nice. Luke's a ladies boy" Ryuk looked at him and smirked "he's definitely not a ladies man… he still has a childish look, nic where I have hair that's white. And is seriously soft" chuckling when Thalia patted his head "he does have soft hair like duck feather or bunny ears…" Luke rolled his eyes "you look like an old man with that hair." _

_Ryuk turned to him and tilted his head "what you don't like white? What you do you want it to be red, brown, chestnut, black, blonde hmm? Thalia what colour?" Ryuk turned to Thalia waiting for an answer, "go black because I like it black" Thalia grinned. Ryuk nodded and said "watch Magic Happen…" he ran a hand through his hair and his hair changed colour into a jet black hair, everybody gasped except for Thalia and Nico "do I look like an old man now lukey boy?" Ryuk raised his eyebrows at Luke. "Black it is a nice hair colour but I think I look sexier in white hair as it's an awesome colour." Ryuk then shook his head and his now jet black hair was pure white. He looked up at Luke "I wouldn't complain lukey boy sandy blonde hair is you and im just white no need to feel jealous of my golden locks…" _

_Chiron sighed "well I kinda understand no god claiming you Ryuk you certainly are a unique person" smiling "since you're staying a while would you like to stay in the big house?" Ryuk looked up and smiled softy "as much im grateful for your kind words I know it's a lot to ask you but could I possibly stay in that cabin *pointing at number three* it certainly seem empty and I feel like I belong there…" Chiron's eyes widen but he nodded "Ryuk that is the cabin of Poseidon nobody has lived inside that place for two and an half years and like you said you feel like you belong in that cabin I don't think I should doubt you after I known for a short period of time I feel very trustful of you Ryuk and if you make Thalia, Nico, and Grover smile after whats happen to them in their past im willing to let you spend your time there."_

_Ryuk stood and smile and bowed to Chiron "thank you Chiron and let me tell you soon the madness will cease and then there will be forgiveness and love floating in the after math of the madness." 'that sounded so wise…' Annabeth thought, Chiron chuckled "can you predict things too?" Ryuk just stood there smiling knowingly. "That would be amazing right? Anyhow Thalia wanna join and getting rid of the dust bunnies in the cabin?" Thalia laughed "there would be a lot of dust everywhere I don't even know where the key is anymore…" Ryuk looked at her and smiled "are you doubting me Thalia? You know you shouldn't do that"_

_Thalia rolled her eyes "get your bag ducky." Ryuk raised his eyebrows "nickname because of the hair? Ouch that hurts." Grinning and picking up the bag "oh and Thalia I would be need that weapon of yours that you've been keeping…" Thalia's eyes widen but she nodded "come on Nico." Ryuk turned to Annabeth and Luke "it was nice meeting you lukey boy and well I haven't the pleasure of properly introducing myself daughter of Athena maybe later." And with that Ryuk, Thalia, Nico walked off to cabin three._

"_well new camper is always a good time" Chiron joked and then trotted off leaving Annabeth blushing and a jealous Luke, Chris and Clarisse walked by and asked "who the new white haired boy? I think I need to teach him a lesson." Luke looked at her and nodded "his name is Ryuk Saxon he's extremely cocky if you ask me…" Clarisse saw Annabeth blushing with a dreamy look "seems hes a ladies man then" pointing to Annabeth, Luke looked at Annabeth and snapped his finger in front of Annabeth "Annabeth Annie theres a spider on your hair!" Annabeth screamed "get it off!" Luke chuckled, Annabeth saw him joking and she glared and shoved him "it's not funny Castellan" Luke grinned "last name usage I like it." She flinched remembering Percy always said that when she said his full name… she sighed and looked around "where did they go? I mean Ryuk and the others?" Luke sighed "they left and went to the cabin and Clarisse could you please teach him a lesson? I wanna see what he does…" Clarisse chuckled and nodded and walked off with Chris. _

"_Teach who a lesson?" Annabeth bit her lip, 'I hope it's not who I think it is...' she thought. Luke shock his head "don't worry come on let's get to our sword class before Chiron gets angry." Annabeth nodded and they headed off to class. Annabeth and Luke walked in the group seeing the campers crowded around somebody, they both saw it was a circle like a battle and they hurried over to see Clarisse and the new boy Ryuk arguing at each other, "oh Clarisse puh-lease you couldn't beat me if my hands were tied behind my back." Clarisse glared "oh really your just a noobie camper what would you know eh?" Thalia moved in with a scared and worried tone "Clarisse I seriously suggest you don't fight Ryuk…" everyone was practically there even the Aphrodite girls were on the stand giggling about how cute and hot Ryuk was and who was going to date him "and why would I listen to you Thalia?" Nico hopped in too "seriously Clarisse don't fight him.." everyone noticed that Thalia and Nico were worried and scared of Clarisse fighting the new boy. _

_Ryuk chuckled unsheathed his sword from his belt and the sword was amazing __**(kinda like the sword from Clash of the Titans but with blue swirls within the blade) **__"oh don't worry you two im completely fine with ripping Clarisse apart it would be her own fault anyhoo" Thalia panicked she went up and grabbed his forearm and whispered "you could freaken kill her you know that right!" Ryuk patted her arm "you worry too much anyway ill stop before I do damage sound fair?" Thalia bit her lip and looked at Nico who just sighed but nodded, "fine but if you seriously hurt her, your earning a beaten" Ryuk gave her a playful smirk "is that a promise thals?" Thalia blushed a little and rolled her eyes and backed out next to Nico and muttered "shes going to get slaughtered…" Nico laughed, "shes asking for it Thalia." Chiron saw Clarisse and Ryuk in a battle form and he sighed "Ryuk go easy on her!" Ryuk chuckled._

"_are you ready daughter of Ares? I've defeated your father before… many years ago, I loved every minute of it." With that comment Clarisse released a battle cry and lunged at Ryuk, who was extremely fast paralleled and cut her forearm letting out a cry and growled "you're gonna pay for that noobie" he chuckled the battle was intense it went for 20 minutes, Clarisse was badly injured and Ryuk didn't even break a sweat, "oh Clarisse I think your finished off now one more hit by me and your knocked out" she lunged and he side stepped her and he ended behind her with his sword pressed against her throat he leaned in and whispered in her ear "I win Clarisse I was impressed that you managed to stand 20 minutes." Clarisse sighed and nodded weakly._

_Ryuk recapped his sword and it disappeared into his pocket and he gently picked Clarisse who passed out and sat her down on a chair and went to get nectar and ambrosia and came back and poured some on his hand everyone saw the nectar glowed in his hand, looked like a golden glove over his hand he gently pressed it to Clarisse's cheek and her body begun to glow and heal a minute later her body was fully healed and healthy and Ryuk placed some ambrosia in her hand and stood and high-fived Nico who was laughing "good game chappy" Ryuk chuckled "why thank you angels" Thalia rolled her eyes at him but was smiling, everyone was impressed "ima gonna go to the lake to cool off" he gave Chiron thumbs up and walked away…_

_flashback Over._

Annabeth sighed and thought about everything that day and she was amazed about the amount of it she smile at the memory but soon that smile sipped off her face as she saw Luke standing over her with a jolly good smile that had a tinge of darkness that scared her "there you are annie I was wondering like why are you crying and plus why did you kiss that idiotic white head boy?" at the end of his sentence you could heard jealous laced within his tone, all Annabeth thought was _'oh shit.'_


	6. Power Boy Ay?

**SORRY it took to long like school, life and shit and writers block so this one is 4,623 words long so i hope it would keep you satisfied okay?**

* * *

><p>"Luke hey what are you doing here?" annabeth asked, wiping her eyes Luke tilted his head and chuckled "why are you crying over that weak minded idiot, he's pathetic why did you kiss hi..." annabeth interrupted "it's none of your business Luke! So why not do me a favor and leave me the Hades alone!" Luke growled "you are my business annabeth... You and me were meant to be together right?" annabeth balled up her fists and stood up "we are not together Luke! We are just friends so get used to it because that's all we are going to be!" Luke growled taking a step towards her, "we are together you said so earlier remember! Or are you too thick to remember what you have said because of that fucking moron with the white hair you've been snogging!" Luke yelled, now moving right in front of annabeth and back-handed annabeth across her left cheek…<p>

"Percy man, come on do you even know where she would be?" Nico groaned, after following Thalia and Percy into the woods for half an hour, he was pretty tired "Nico shut it okay we are helping Percy find Annabeth and stop complaining or I'm gonna not be responsible for my actions towards you." Thalia snapped at Nico.

Thalia and Nico started bickering and Percy was getting fed up with after ten minutes, Percy turned around and smacked Thalia and Nico's heads together "you two haven't changed at all but I'm quite pissed off with you two so shut your gobs and help me find Annabeth for Zeus' sake!" Thalia groaned and gave Percy an apologetic smile but nodded, Nico on the other hand just started complaining about his head but Thalia held up her hand signalling him to stop and she whispered "do you hear people talking over there" pointing to where she heard the noise's, Percy perked up and listened closely and they heard everything went quiet.

The three jumped at the sound of an huge bang but I was more than a bang it sounded like, Thalia whispered "I don't I know if I'm right but did that just sound like someone getting hit?" Percy and Nico heads snapped around and looked at her and Percy narrowed his eyes and then bolted to direction of the sound and what he found made he felt like a cold hand had reached and gripped his heart…

As soon as Annabeth felt Luke's hand against her cheek she froze, the raw power of the slap had knocked her to ground and she huddled to the nearest tree and held on her left cheek and looked up to see and wild look in Luke's eyes, he was chuckling _why is he chuckling.._ Annabeth looked away "L-Luke you hit me…" A wild grin slid its way on his face, with the glint in his eye "I guess I did, to tell you the truth Annie I enjoyed it, and now seeing you I bet you understand who the boss in this relationship aye anniebell?" Annabeth shuddered "you enjoyed hitting me in the face? Luke how many we aren't in a relationship!" and when that left her mouth she saw Luke's face turn serious, cold dead eyes and he walked up to Annabeth and bent down in front of her and snarled evilly, _Smack!_

Annabeth gasped, Luke had hit on her other cheek and he chuckled "you have such soft skin Annabeth" grazing his fingers against the red heated skin of her cheek but Annabeth flinched "s-stay away from me L-Luke" Luke grinned and gripped Annabeth's chin in his hands and slammed his lips over hers.

Annabeth tried and get out of Luke's death grip but no luck, she lifted her hand and whacked Luke across the left side of his face which fortunately made Luke fall backwards onto his back, Luke groaned "Annabeth babe that wasn't nice at all I think I will have to punish you for that and you should know by now I don't like you disobeying me", Annabeth's eyes widen and she struggled to get to her feet but Luke had gave her a right-hook under the chin that sent Annabeth slamming into a distant tree,

Luke wiped his jaw and chuckled and started walking over to Annabeth with his arms swaying at his sides with an insane look in his eyes "oh Annie I'm going to _Love_ this!" Annabeth was terrified "n-no no L-Luke plea-se don't" he just cackled and was only a few metres away when, a voice had entered there scene "What in Gaia is going on!" Luke's head whipped to look for the noise and landed on no other than Percy whose is still disguise as Ryuk, Luke snarled at Percy but he wasn't interested on Luke, he searched around for Annabeth and saw her crowed into the tree like she wanted to hide away, Percy's eyes soften when he met her eyes but there was something off about her, he studied Annabeth and saw her cheeks were red raw, with tears streaming down her face "Annabeth…" Percy whispered.

Annabeth mouthed _Run!_, confusion fell upon Percy and he looked back to Luke and saw an look that would of terrified him but he has faced a lot worse before, the colour in Percy's eyes darken with the grains of sand within his white eyes turned from blue, murky green to maroon red, dark grey and black swirling around the white in his eyes. Percy suddenly became protective and a face scarier than kronos himself and growled dangerously at Luke "castellan." Thalia and Nico appeared behind Percy and gasped at the sight they saw, Luke raised his eyebrows "hello ducky! What's wrong with you? Is your hair falling out? Old man?" Percy didn't say anything but kept walking to Luke, dead serious and 'ready to kill' look plastered on his face.

Annabeth sensed and looked up at Percy and saw his expression and became worried "Luke you should leave… like now" Luke chuckled and looked at Annabeth and grinned "what's wrong anniebell I'm not scared of ducky here its harmless" Annabeth's expression looked like she was shitting herself "please.. Per-Ryuk calm down please your scaring me." Luke looked back at Percy, he saw Percy raising his hand, palm up.

Thalia and Nico rushed to Annabeth and sat by her side and checked to see if she's okay, Annabeth mumbled to Thalia "you have to stop Percy before he does something he regrets Thalia please…" Luke had heard what Annabeth had said and looked to Percy and chuckled "Annie called you Percy...*chuckle* now that's just hilarious Percy's not here, he's probably dead *chuckle* plus you don't look like Percy anyhow" Percy smirked at Luke

"now, now Luke that's just funny don't you think? The murder Percy Jackson that is hiding under a fake alias as Ryuk Saxon? To everyone except Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and Grover who I guess knows who I am it really is hilarious don't you think guys?" Percy tilted his head over to Annabeth and the others; Thalia bit her lip and muttered "don't do anything stupid now, kelp head" Luke started walking up to Percy and grabbed Percy's hand that was raised and tried to flip Percy but in an instant Percy had grabbed Luke's wrist and threw him and let go flying into a tree and causing a loud thud,

Percy turned to Luke's direction and started to walk towards him with an empty expression "the thing is Luke I've been hiding since I broke out of tartarus and well hid myself for a year I guess then I got a call from lovely Thalia telling that she missed me of course and well, that _finally_ the gods and camp Finally found out that I already had escaped from tartarus funny I think hilarious! And Luke, you would guess why I changed my hair and eyes, well my eyes are always like this now because of what happen to me within them two and half years, to explain it to you in a simple way; tortured for a year and a half, escaped with the help of Chaos, got a pure blessing from Chaos which is permanent like the Achilles curse, White means purity and whatnot so my Iris turned white, freaked me out a little anyhow the colours that flow over the white shows my emotions like colours I guess you know how satyrs can see the aura and how it changes colour depending on the mood and feelings… well it's like that you can see the colour of my emotions and how I'm feeling right now and I bet it's not a pleasant colour now."

Percy sighed "that's a mouth full anyhow since Chaos and when I mean Chaos I don't mean like a state of utter confusion or disorder I refer to the formless or void state I guess that was preceding the creation of the universe or cosmos or in our creation myths, more specifically the initial "gap" created by the original separation of heaven and earth the parent of Gaia, Tartarus, Erebus, Nyx and Eros and so on… understand now? And last thing if you dare touch or hurt them three over there *points to Nico, Thalia and Annabeth* I won't hesitate to kill you Luke I don't give a shit if people think I'm a murder I don't care I saved everyone twice and countless times… I defend people I think that's important to me so I'm giving you three chances understood?" Percy didn't wait for and answer, so he spun around and left, Leaving a stun Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and a scared shitless Luke.

_Meanwhile on Olympus…_

_The gods were bickering on how they are going to find Percy, Poseidon looked over the moon, Hades was freaked, others were worried Zeus was enraged because he's secretly scared shitless because nobody could escape tartarus and demanded a search party over the world suddenly a bubble appeared in front of all of the gods in the middle of the throne room and spread out and transformed into a huge TV, they saw what it looked like a forest with Annabeth, Luke, Thalia, Nico and that mysterious Ryuk, everyone looked at Poseidon for an answer considering it was made from water, Zeus snapped "Poseidon this is not the time for joking around!" Poseidon put his hands up in defence "it's not me seriously!" everyone looked shocked and saw Poseidon was telling the truth, they all looked at the screen and watched…_

_It started from "hello ducky! What's wrong with you? Is your hair falling out? Old man?" they watched Ryuk and saw he didn't say anything but kept walking to Luke, dead serious and 'ready to kill' look plastered on Ryuk's face. The TV continued as the gods saw and heard everything thing that had happen and then the TV made a popping sound and disappeared._

_Every single god looked like they were going to be nauseous; hades was the first to break the silence with "The 'Pure Blessing Of Chaos'? I thought that was only a legend…!" everyone snapped their head to hades with all different varies of wild and scared faces, Poseidon coughed "Percy is Ryuk?" he sounded hopeful, after about an hour of nervous mumbling Zeus got the gods attention and spoke out "Percy has been located at camp half-blood, and is found that his been out of the tartarus for a year and had been casted upon the Pure blessing of chaos which means he is extremely treacherous he is potent enough to overthrow every single god here. Which means Perseus must be confined and we will try and control his powers so he won't harm anyone el-"Interrupted by Poseidon who was basically furious "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SON ZEUS AND IF YOU HARM HIM I SHALL BRING AN WAR UPON OLYMPUS!" power radiated from Poseidon as Poseidon's trident was raised,_

_ Poseidon expression was defensive and violent, Hestia __**(Hades and Hestia got a throne)**__ with spoke with a calm tone "Poseidon everyone knows Perseus wouldn't harm anyone but you must consider how powerful your boy has gotten he escaped the tartarus, thou I don't want to see harm to the boy you remember he was encased in the tartarus with Kronos who had tortured him for an year and a half we don't know if Percy is mentally stable.." Poseidon strength left him and had a defeated look and sat down on his throne, tears slid down his face and looked towards Hestia and replied "I know my son Hestia and he wouldn't harm anyone, and I'm glad he escaped Tartarus. You don't know he isn't your son, you didn't hear his prays, his screams, his asking to be killed, he begging to kronos to stop, seeing your only son being tortured by our so called father. You don't know but I do I heard and saw everything that happened to him, and I am going to protect him now because his mother was murdered by the remaining army of kronos so I'm his only family, so if you want to confine my son you're going through myself first." _

_The gods looked away shamed, Zeus sighed "can we at least speak with him? Know why he did what he had done at the end of the war?" Poseidon thought on it and nodded "I am to be present whenever you are near my son Zeus because I do not trust you." some of the gods eyes widen, Apollo spoke up "well! This is going to be GREAT! Seeing old percee boy! I'm going to admit it, the camp was more alive, and crazy with Percy around" Poseidon chuckled, Artemis muttered 'idiot', Hermes just rolled his eyes, and Aphrodite giggled "my favourite hero of all times has returned for Percabeth!" Athena just mouthed 'Percabeth?' Aphrodite grinned at Athena "Our good boy Percy AND our lovely Annabeth silly, I made a name for their relationship!" Athena squeaked 'Annabeth!' The gods were deciding on the time and Athena gave them an ideal "how about all gods come to camp and just make it as a parent-bonding time which will not make it suspicious seeing the Olympians going to their camp without a huge reason?" everyone agreed for tomorrow and sent Mr.D back to camp to tell the Chiron._

_BACK TO CAMP! _**^_^**

Percy was walking straight towards the Spare cabin to get changed, he closed the door and sighed and shook his head and walked over to get new clothes since his clothes were dirty from walking in the woods for a ½ hour looking for Annabeth. He chose **(A Link on Profile) **an army green tee-shirt with a unbutton plaid shirt with multi-colours with blue jeans and shoving a grey beanie on, satisfied with what he's wearing he left Spare cabin and went straight for the beach to relax and calm down but on the way he was bombarded with the Aphrodite girls and leading them was silena wearing a big grin on her face walked up right into his face and winked "Well what do we have here girls?" she looked back at them for an answer, one girl squeaked "a hot! white hair demi-god!"

Percy raised his eyebrows "I'm not hot it's pretty fine out here don't you think I think around 25°, you must be hot from running around?" tilting his head looking at the girl, she blushed and hid, silena turned on the spot and giggled "her name is Mia, she's really sweet" Percy smirked "I bet she is anyhow I'm gonna go to the beach to cool off kay?" turning around but he felt hands clamp down on his shoulders, he gasped and got and turned around looking at silena with his eyebrow raised with a confused face "he's so cute!" one girl giggled. Percy locked eyes with silena in an intense stare "may I ask why I'm not allowed to leave Lena?"

Silena blushed _'I haven't heard that nickname in so long…' _ she shook her head and smiled softly "the way you left was rude was it not? Anyhow since you seriously cute and don't deny it and blame the climate. You…Us…And some serious talk kay?" grinning at Percy, he sighed and looked around and his eyes widen a fraction as he saw Thalia, Nico, Annabeth and Luke walking towards him and the Aphrodite girls, he locked eyes with Annabeth and he saw the jealously in her eyes so he turned around and gave them his most charming smile "I'm all yours girls…" a lot of the girls eyes widen and blushed, some squeaked, some hi-fived each other and silena just grinned "good boy, or shall I say ladies' man? *Percy winked* we are going to question you on your interests, likes, dislikes and life so we maybe find you a girlie Ryuk because a guy like you shouldn't be alone! You seem so sweet and kind not to mention attractive… Very." Percy shrugged "like I said I'm all yours." Silena took her arms off his shoulder and linked her arm with Percy's,

Percy looked at Silena "as nice as you cabin is could we go to the beach or lake? Your choice but I just feel more comfortable there" Silena looked at him and nodded, she waved off the girls and they left, Percy watched them leave and looked back at Silena, she just smiled "I don't want you getting embarrassed or self-conscious while you're answering me and I'm sure you don't really wanna be in a circle of girls Ryuk." Percy sighed in relief "thanks Lena" grinning at Silena and led the way to the beach.

Luke groaned "I'm going to bed seeya" and with that he was gone, Annabeth was looking in the direction where Silena and Percy went and she started making her way over but Thalia had stopped her "Annabeth where you going?" Annabeth looked at Thalia and back to the direction of the beach "I wanna listen to what he has to say you wanna come?" Nico nodded "disobeying perce is what I do." Thalia groaned and followed. They found Silena and Percy where they found them in a little hiddie whole area that is rather private but there were bushes behind them perfect for eavesdropping,

so Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth crouched behind the bushes and listened in. Percy sighed; relaxed he looked over to Silena and tilted his head curiously "no offense Lena I don't really wanna do this right now because I have a lot on my schedule including the gods…" Silena looked at him "I not really going to do that whole who you're compatible with because I honestly don't know… which is unnerving because I'm used to knowing who goes with who and anyway I want to get to know you Ryuk you're a mystery that I guess hardly nobody knows you and they look at you like you're a monster but there's something about you that makes me believe I can trust you with my life you just seem so…safe." Percy sighed, lying on his back and closing his eyes, he softly spoke to Silena

"ah, Silena people may think your useless but in truth your one of the bravest girls I know, you're different from every other Aphrodite girls, which is great. Fantastic even because being different is one of many talents in people and you were brilliant in the war, and because of that I respect you Lena." Silena smiled and looked at the beach "you know nobody has called me Lena in two and half years…" she looked back at Percy seeing him smile, she returned gentle smile and looked back to the beach and leaned back on her hands "you know you look a lot like an old friend of mine except the hair and eyes… truth be told I miss him, people think he's a murder *Percy tensed up* but I think he had he's reasons and I'm glad he's out of the tartarus, he even shouldn't be there, you remind me of him in so many ways Ryuk. I just hope he will come back one day…" her eyes sadden,

Percy sat up, and open his eyes, warm gentle colour were flowing around in the iris "if he was back what would the other campers do to him?" Silena sighed "I don't know honestly but I know some people would be over the moon." She was smiling. "Do you miss him?" his voice was low but soft, Silena nodded "he was like a brother to me, he was always there for me when I couldn't face Charlie or Clarisse, he understood me and didn't judge, he would make a fool of himself to make others happy and he sacrificed so much so he wouldn't have to see people cry."_ Annabeth and the others never really knew that… _Percy chuckled "he was quite the fool wasn't he." Looking at Silena, she giggled "he was and idiot at times but he was very brave kinda like my idol. But I would understand if he didn't want to come back to camp because of what happened to him and especially knowing his mum and step-dad had died he wouldn't wanna relive such sadness…"

Percy sighed looking away "they didn't die Silena..." Silena looked at him "they did gods said they had died in a car crash on the way home after the war" she saw Percy flinch "don't hold onto the Olympians every word Silena I thought I told you better…" Silena's eyes widen and then narrowed, she gasped then brought a full-blown grin, "you did always told me that, you always pissed me off about that *Percy rolled his eyes* sometimes I just wanted to hit you Percy." Percy chuckled and turned to Silena "never could fool you ay Poppet?" Silena laughed and then tackled Percy and started tickling him "never call me poppet, you know not to call me POPPET! PETER!" Percy was laughing, he escaped and stood up and picked Silena up by the waist and put her over his shoulder

"you gonna regret calling me Peter, Martha" Silena only giggled more and was hitting his back "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT I'm sorry for calling you Peter, fishie" Percy smiled and plopped her down on the grass and grinned playfully at her sitting down next to her "I like you calling me fishie, Lena. By the by how did you know it was me?" Silena looked at Percy and he shook his head and the white hair went black and he looked up and blinked the amazing white eyes turned into sea green "hello Percy" Silena giggled. Percy smiled warmly and looked away "Silena my parents didn't die in a car crash." His voice mournful, Silena eyes soften and she put her arm around his shoulders and put her head on his shoulder,

Percy let out a shallow breath "they, the Olympians lied. The end of the war we were celebrating but some the remaining army of Kronos was waiting to attack. Waiting for orders from Kronos, since I killed him, they found out and stalked my parents and killed them when they got home, they left me a message that was hidden in my cupboard draw along with some photos of my parents murdered… I found out after I escaped Tartarus and I went after them and sent them to Tartarus myself." A single tear went down Percy's cheek, Silena sighed "oh Percy…" she wrapped her arms protectively around him and started to hum softly in his ear, "you know you always have me for a sister perce, no matter what I will stick by you after all that's what friends are for right?" Percy nodded and hugged her back, Percy looked and Silena and then explain what he had done to be sent to Tartarus, she understood completely and whispered "thank you for releasing my sister Percy" Percy just nodded numbly and smiled "nobody else really knows, they just think I went mental, which isn't me of course… but nobody noticed what I done to help them…nobody." Percy looked away, anything for a distraction, Silena bit her lip "if you would've told the gods Percy they might of understood, or have told us anyone, what about Annabeth why didn't you tell her?"

Percy replied "because they didn't let me, all they saw was a mental child that gone crazy after defeating Kronos and… after doing what I… did I kinda lose it I mentally shut down and went into hiding within my head and Annabeth wouldn't of understood anyway she saw me as disgusting then because some of them demi-gods were her brothers and sisters, I don't blame her but I would of liked a good-bye instead of "get away you monster go to tartarus where you belong." Silena cringed; Percy then explained the eyes and the blessing of chaos to Silena. "my, my Percy you have had a shitty two years,"

Percy chuckled "to make it worse the Olympians are coming down tomorrow and pretending to have a 'parent-bonding time' with their children, but actually they are having a meeting with me to talk about secretly confining me and try and get rid of the blessing of chaos and well it's going to be fun knowing that they can't make me angry or they think I will overthrow them by myself" Silena laughed "you overthrow all of the gods? You got to be kidding" she looked at Percy to see if he was kidding but he had a serious face on

"Silena the blessing of chaos is very powerful and dangerous not to mention I still have the curse of Achilles on me so I'm a deadly weapon for them if I obey them and kiss their feet which I'm not going to do I'm they don't deserve it, they sent me to tartarus without acknowledging what I done for them, I have no pity, and I've matured a lot too you know" wriggling his eyebrows at her, she rolled her eyes but smiled, "whatever you do Percy I'll support you okay brother?" Percy looked at Silena and smiled and nodded placing a soft kiss on her cheek

"thanks, I always count on you for help when others fail me, and I guess my interview is over?" he shook his head and the black hair turned white and he blinked turning he's sea green iris into white with sea green swirling around the white. Silena sighed "as much as you look pretty with white I wish you had black hair." Percy smiled sadly and stood up, holding out his hand and helping her up, Silena wiped the sand off her and hugged Percy and he returned the hugged and turned it into a huge bear hug swinging her to side to side, Silena laughed "okay, okay Percy let go!"

Percy smiled and they both linked arms and walked back to camp together, joking about Percy's white hair, leaving a stun Nico, Thalia and Annabeth.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE IS DONE, EDITED, okay! i spent 4 hours on it... now its time for school FML T_T tired as hades. ill try and update Soon! Bye :D<br>**


	7. We Are Besties!

**i know i havent updated this but i've been busy with school assignments, and life and GARDENING :D  
>and of course writers Block... T_T Anyho here you go.<strong>

* * *

><p>Nico, Annabeth, and Thalia watched Percy and Silena walk back to camp, leaving an awkward silence in the air until Thalia broke the silence "Percy and Silena were that close together… how come we never did notice it?" glancing at Annabeth and Nico, Nico shrugged and Annabeth bit her lip and changed the subject "Olympians are coming down tomorrow, for a parent-bonding time…? Is it just me or are you guys getting that feeling that something bad is going to happen?" Thalia locked eyes with Annabeth and nodded, Nico gulped "I thought Percy was going to hide his identity longer than a week..." that got Annabeth and Thalia's attention, which means Annabeth look turned accusing "you two and Grover knew about Percy escaping tartarus and never told anyone? Why not?" Thalia grimaced while Nico looked away when Thalia answered Annabeth<p>

"we were protecting Percy… Annabeth, he just escaped Tartarus and found his mother and Paul dead. What would you do if you found Percy broken, scarred from kronos torture and on the verge of killing himself, I saw the photos of his mom and Paul and they still haunt me now, Percy saved all of us at a cost of his sanity and his mortal family, you remember Percy's mom right Annabeth?" looking at Annabeth with her jaw locked, Annabeth refused to look at Thalia but replied "yes I remember Percy's mom, Thalia, she was first person I saw that actually acted like a mother figure, and I idolized her Thalia." Nico interrupted "she loved everyone and treated us like we were hers even me…" Thalia and Annabeth snapped their heads towards Nico and saw his face turned mournful and emotionless, Nico sighed feeling their glaze and stood up and dusted himself "let's go and talk to Percy and get info about 'the pure blessing of chaos' and how in Hades he got it." And stalked off in the direction of the camp, with Thalia and Annabeth following…

_Percy and Silena after they left…_

While knowing that him and Silena were talking, he felt the presence of Annabeth, Thalia and Nico when he was talking to Silena it didn't bug him at all, to him it felt like taking the world off his shoulders and he knew how it really felt, but on the other hand he had told Silena, his close friend, more like a sister who he really was he felt relaxed.

Alerted from his thoughts Silena was trying to get his attention, he groaned and looked at her, smiling "what do you want? Little minx?" Silena growled at Percy and slapped his shoulder "you think you have matured but you are still thick-headed fishie, AND you didn't even listen to what I said!" shaking her head disappointed, Percy stooped and tugged at arm "tell me I'm listening yeh? Come-on Lena don't be mad at me" giving her a puppy-face look, Silena groaned "fine you know I can't resist that face *pinching Percy's cheek* and what I said before when you were rudely ignoring me, I was asking you 'why don't you tell Chiron who you are, you do know you can trust him? I mean Percy; he's like second father to everyone in camp and especially to you'"

Percy sighed "it's not that easy Lena" looking to the big house longingly, Silena bit her lip "if you can't trust Chiron Percy, then how can you trust anyone else? You know Chiron Percy, he can kept a secret." Percy looked back at Silena replied "I know where you coming from, and I do trust Chiron a lot but it's hard when the whole of Olympus is looking for me, AND I think they already suspect me and are watching me as we speak…" narrowing his eyes towards the sky.

Silena shivered and whispered "please Percy just tell Chiron." Percy looked back to Silena and sighed "will come with me and support if everything goes wrong?" Silena nodded "_Always_." Percy swallowed and intertwined his and Silena's hand and started towards the big house, on the way to the big house a few campers noticed Silena and Percy's hands and the closeness of each other and began gossiping.

_"isn't Silena with Charles Beckendorf"__** (Beckendorf isn't dead I love him to much so some random died on that boat that was with Percy on that quest kay?) **__"Isn't that the new camper that beat the Hades out of Clarisse?" "it looks like she's cheating on Beckendorf"_ Silena froze and gritted her teeth and looked at the person who had said she was cheating, Percy noticed Silena had stopped and looked back at her with concern in his eyes and asked "what's wrong Silena?" Silena replied through her teeth "they people gossiping over there thinks I'm cheating on my Charlie." Percy eyes widen and looked to over to see who see talking about and dropped his hand and started walking their way with a look that told them they're in trouble, Silena followed with an ice cold glare on her face.

When Silena and Percy got to them, Percy coughed "excuse but I couldn't help but over-hearing you." Glaring at the person who claimed Silena is cheating; Percy took another step forward and looked straight into the kids eyes who looks like he's a son of Hermes, the kid looked like he was going to shit himself as he looked into Percy's white eyes which were swirling with black grains, Silena forced herself not to laugh but she kept up her ice glare. The Hermes boy was stuttering "I..di…didn.t…me..mean…it" Percy raising an eyebrow at the boy replied "you know I hate it when people assume things when they don't know anything… *Percy's eyes narrowed* Silena here is my best friend and so is Beckendorf, yet you wouldn't know anything about that because your young and naïve, you barely understand, But… if you dare think Silena would cheat on Beckendorf I advise you to hide because I don't care who, or what age you're at, I will hurt you? Understood?" the Hermes boy gulped and ran,

Percy watched and smirked and looked back at Silena "how long do you think it took for me to scare him shitless?" Silena soften and chuckled "oh I think when you looked him in the eyes you scared him" Percy grinned, the black grains in his eyes returned to a soft blue and green "onwards to Chiron?" Silena nodded and hooked his arm with her own and they continued off to the big house. In the corner of Percy's eye he saw Annabeth, Nico and Thalia walking towards Silena and himself, Silena noticed and tensed and looked at Percy with nervous eyes, Percy whispered "they already know" Silena nodded, Silena looked back at them and beckoned them over.

"well this is going to be fun" Percy chuckled as Annabeth, Thalia and Nico came over to Silena and himself, Thalia tilted her head "where are you two going?" Silena beat Percy to it "we are to going to the big house to see Chiron. Care to come with?" they nodded and all of them were off to see Chiron and explain the situation…

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>There its pretty short but eh at least its a chapter right?<br>By the By Son Of Neptune in 2 Weeks! :DD already Pre-ordered Thank the Gods..  
>ill try and update soon... i dont know why but i like making Luke the bad guy, dunno why but i think its because i just hate him...<strong>

**Bye!  
><strong>


	8. Why White?

**Okay okay Been getting a lot of people that want to hit me because i was to lazy and blocky to update this story... i kinda thought people weren't _interested_ in it, and i spent more time on my Doctor who Fic, but i guess this fic is back on its way from confusing to poop outta everyone.. _My Weird Mind_ T_T  
>Sorry if you dont like it and be all "You Suck! You lost your Touch stupid aussie." and ill be all EGJWHGIWa And Flip you the bird.. n_n Kidding. Anyone Else cant wait till Annabeth and Percy get reunited in Mark Of Athena? Ohhhohohooooo I got chills. :D ANYHO! Apple's she'll be! <em>(Aussie Slang)<em> Hope this will stop the killing and lighting of torches.**

* * *

><p>Halfway towards the big house annabeth couldn't help but keep looking at Percy, asking "why are you going to tell Chiron? You know he has to tell the gods about any information he receives" Percy chuckled "I know and that's exactly why I'm going when silena suggested it, tell Chiron and he will tell the gods therefore hoping the gods won't come down for that silly little 'parent-bonding scheme' you mother brought up annabeth because I really can't bother to talk the gods without ripping their heads off in annoyance"<br>Nico snickered "don't think the gods will be happy with you after that perce" silena added "my mom will go nuts at you fishie, she needs her hair and makeup" Thalia remained quiet throughout the conversation worrying about what Zeus will do to Percy.

They reached the big house to see Mr.D and Chiron playing cards, Chiron saw them and smiled while Mr.D narrowed his eyes suspicious of Percy "ah well hello children and Ryuk it seems you made quite a lot of friends since I last saw you" Percy grinned " I guess so, I'm quite the friendly guy, but I actually came to talk you to privately Chiron without interrupting what I have to say to you alone" taking a quick glance at Mr.D whom raised an eyebrow and grimaced at Percy.

Chiron looked confused but agreed "come inside ryuk, are the others joining us?" Percy looked back and studied his friends but sighed "no unfortunately, I just want it to be us two Chiron..." with that Percy walked up the stairs towards the door but Thalia grabbed his elbow worried "Ryuk.I..." Percy pulled out of Thalia's grip and gave a reassuring smile and walked inside the big house with Chiron closing the door behind them.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o. _INSIDE THE BIG HOUSE_ .o.o.o.o.o.o

Chiron rolled his chair towards his office with Percy followed and closed and locked the door and looked towards Chiron with a tired expression "Chiron first off, I'm not going to hurt you I never would even try, second please let me explain before going off and confining me before you have a chance to understand why I'm like this...please just listen." Chiron looked worried "what is troubling you child?" Percy bit his lip "please understand Chiron I had too."

Chiron rose an eyebrow "you had to what?" Percy looked away and back at Chiron whispering "I had to hide..." Chiron's eyes widened as he watch ryuk changed his hair and eyes, and slowly Chiron saw the truth, ryuk was Percy in hiding. Looking back at Chiron, Percy gave him a sad smile "hello, Chiron...I'm sorry it had to be like this...i...it's just that when I escaped I needed to hide, to hide from the gods and what best not to hide under a completely new person without any attachments towards the new alias? When I escaped my eyes were the white eyes with my emotions swirling around them and my hair turned pure white because I had an encounter with chaos..."

Chiron gasped "chaos... You mean..." Percy nodded "yes chaos the primordial deity, the void state preceding the creation of the universe. He came to me when I just left the Tartarus, my soul was broken, empty...a void. He had saw what I had done in my life and saw what the gods had done to me and gave me mercy and pity and healed me. Brought me to my mind again, he saw my flaws and treasured them as a unique human upon his child Gaia, and blessed me with the blessing of chaos which implies I have the strength to protect and fight against the gods if I wish, the power of all gods and most other primordial deities, I can how the power to change fate as we know it but I rather let the fates have the choice.

When I escaped he had asked me to come with him and heal properly and find and strengthen my new found powers. He showed me pity, tragedy, remorse, hatred, loneliness, love, happiness, joy... He showed me how to control my emotions over the death of my mother and Paul showed me how to accept what had happened to me in the Tartarus... He had healed me Chiron." Percy had sat down on a chair looking at his feet,

While Chiron looked upon Percy in horror and sympathy " oh child what has this world done to you." Percy looked up weary cracking a grin "well, I guess horrible things for some entertainment. I know about the gods having this 'parent-bonding time' as a scheme to get close to me and find out everything about what I have done and imprison me again once they know what I'm capable of Chiron and I also know that while I'm telling you this the gods are listening in, hearing every word I say, and I know they are scared shitless of me like I'm Typhon or something like that.

But I'm actually more powerful than Typhon to be honest, plus I'm not going to hurt anybody but I will if they harm me or people I care about." Chiron sighed sadly "why did you come out of hiding Perseus? You should have stayed hidden, out of troubles way." Percy shook his head disagreeing "I couldn't hide anymore, I was so alone, chaos had the universe to look after not entertain a child, plus I didn't want to hide in the darkness anymore...I've spent too much time in the darkness Chiron, and I felt Thalia's sadness and fell her mourning me...so I visited her while so was alone and told what happened to me, why I looked mental to everyone, and why I had white hair...

She accepted the explanation but… she still didn't understand the hair... I kept telling her it happens to everyone that gets blessed by chaos, my eyes are like the saying 'eyes are the windows to the soul' which is actually true in my case here because learnt all the emotions a human and god could feel my eyes suddenly turned white and I was scared but chaos explained to me that since I have this blessing I will be changed, I will show my true self to others not hiding who I am, my eyes show the truth,

I always think it's like a white canvas and people were throwing coloured sand grains across the canvas, or just like one of those mood rings that are my eyes... Very confusing if you really think about it." Chiron nodded and seems to understand, smiling "you really are something Perseus Jackson." Percy looked up and gave Chiron a lopsided grin " a good something or a bad something?"

Chiron chuckled amused "good something Percy and I guess we are finished our little talk here are we?" Percy nodded and stood up and sighed "I still need to hide myself because of the campers, and I might revel myself on this so called 'parent-bonding' thingy in front of everyone so they all hear the truth and not be deceived by lies passing around." Chiron nodded sadly as he watched Percy shake his head and blink turning his eyes and hair to Ryuk...

o.o.o.o.o.o. _MEANWHILE THAT LOVELY CONVO BETWEEN CHIRON & PERCY THIS HAS HAPPENED AT THE SAME TIME._ o.o.o.o.o.o.

Mr.D looked at the group and stood beckoning them over the door of the big house "come with me children I think we need to hear this." the group followed wary and walked into the meeting room and sat down while Mr.D snapped his fingers and suddenly a huge TV as big the wall appeared; showing the conversation between Percy and Chiron, Percy turning from ryuk into himself, his explanation of what's happened...

_(The conversation finishes) _Mr.D grimaced and stood up "come on outside now, and wait for Chiron and Percy " with everyone gapping at the TV which was now the wall again stumbled up and followed Mr.D out and waited for Percy and Chiron….

Percy walked out with Chiron who had a heavy and wary expression looking around knowing that the gods had listened to Percy confessing towards Chiron and telling everything that has happened to him, Chiron couldn't help but pity Perseus for all the troubles the gods and the fates had done towards him.

Percy looked at Thalia and the rest and smiled sheepishly with soft colours flowing through his eyes understanding that they had heard all of it too, "hey thals wanna go for a challenge in archery for good old time's sake?" Thalia looked up with vulnerable expression but grinned "you're on ducky." Percy grinned happily and bounced down and grabbing Thalia's hand and running off towards the range leaving the others worrying about what will happen when the gods come to camp...

**TBC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh Im such a mean horrible person for stopping it there! It would really help if you gave in and help write the story so i can make it worth reading my lovelys.!<br>Who thinks Percy with go all Powerful Shitabitiz on Zeus and put him in his place?  
>OR<br>All Gods team up and try to beat the shit outta percy and think hes Typhon?  
>R&amp;R Help me Decide so ill update faster! <span>(BTW NEXT CHAPTER IS THE PARENT-BONDING TIME!) <span>*Squeals* Bye Bye _PERCABETHIANS_!  
><strong>


End file.
